The Almost Forgotten Marriage Contract of 1763
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: What would you do when suddenly confronted with a more than 200 years old marriage contract by a teen and her lawyer? Run for the hills? Call the nice guys with the comfy, white jackets? Certainly not - agree? Well, Tony Stark always was a bit - special. [Fem!Harry, AU]
1. A Most Unexpected Meeting

**The Almost Forgotten Marriage Contract of 1763**

* * *

**Blanket Disclaimer:** Neither the Harry Potter Universe nor the Marvel Universe belong to me. Everything belongs to their legal owners. I just play around a bit with possibilities. (:

* * *

**Summary: **What would you do when suddenly confronted with a 200+ years old marriage contract by a teen and her lawyer? Run for the hills? Call the nice guys with the white jackets? Certainly not - agree? Well, Tony Stark always was a bit _unique_.

* * *

**Warnings for this fic:** language, (mentions of) canon-typical violence, allusions to abuse, allusions to suicide, allusions to torture and war, implied scenes of a sexual nature, mentions of non-consensual intercourse (it is a comparison expressed by one of the characters), etc.

* * *

**Beta:** Bloodfox64 (Thank you again for your swift and good work!)

* * *

**\- Chapter 1 -**

* * *

Tony regarded the slightly scruffy, clearly underfed teenager sitting opposite from him, next to a severe-looking lawyer. The woman in question featured a blank, emotionless face. Both did, but those huge emerald eyes gave her away. So much deadened resignation, desperation and wariness. Not even Rhodey sported a look like that when he was on leave from his tours.

Quick recap: Tony and Pepper (who began working for him two years ago) had been asked to attend a meeting at his lawyer's office in New York, Mendel &amp; Sons. Joseph Mendel III, a rather portly but very professional, competent man, had sounded oddly serious, so they had abandoned anything of importance until further notice, wanting to deal with this potential situation as soon as possible. Only to find the two strange women already seated in the personal office of Mendel.

"Why exactly are we here?" Tony asked after the usual pleasantries were out of the way. He was an ass, but also a businessman. He knew when to reign in his attitude. (If he actually did it, well that was an entirely different cup of tea.) These women, especially the younger one, appeared broken. Very broken.

At his question, the severe lady straightened her spine, summoning whatever strength reserves she had neglected until now. Immediately, Mr. Mendel followed suit. He seemed to feel apologetic, sending a meaningful look towards the younger female, who by all means looked to be fourteen, but then focused on his client. "What I will tell you now is true, important and highly classified," the portly man began, "There is a part of the society which is being kept hidden by the government. A secret society your branch of the family had been a part of until, 235 years ago, when Hieronymus Stark was disowned by his family. He decided to try his luck here in the Americas, as you probably already know. As such you have a legal claim to know what society your ancestors belonged to. This is Miss Ivy-Rose Potter and her lawyer, Mrs. Andromeda Tonks. They both hold a high position in said society (a clear warning directed at Tony) and have approached me in regards to a matter pertaining to Hieronymus."

Pepper pierced the two British women with an assessing gaze. "What society are we speaking of?" Tony noticed the almost imperceptible exchange between the two foreigners.

Then the severe one pinned them with a cool, aloof look of her own. Although her eyes lingered on the billionaire rather than his PA. "When Hieronymus Stark was disowned, he had to take on a new last name. His old family prohibited him or any of his descendants from ever resuming the use of his old name. Unfortunately, in our society such things still matter more than equality rights or justice," Mrs. Tonks started to explain. "After much probing we found you as the last heir of Hieronymus. It has taken a vast amount of time, money and favors to reach this point so please hear us out. We do not ask for you to understand nor expect you to agree to anything, except providing us with a bit of your time and willingness to listen."

Pepper and Mr. Mendel nodded readily, while Tony gazed at them calculatingly. What could his old ancestor have done to either of these two women?

However, Mrs. Tonks continued, skillfully ignoring the frozen girl by her side, "In 1763, the Peverell and Draken families signed a marriage contract for Hieronymus, the firstborn son, and the unborn, hopefully female child of the Peverell line. To give you a better understanding of our society, I will reveal to you what only the President and his most trusted espionage directors know: Magic exists." The Brit held up a hand to stop any protest issued from their side of the table, quite effectively one might want to add. She pushed a thick folder over to the Americans, a slightly gilded parchment on top. As it turned out, that was the original contract. "You have to understand that if there was anyone else, we would not have bothered you. However, you are the last eligible heir, the only one able to -"

For the first time the teen moved, "What Andromeda means to explain is that this is a magically binding contract, effectively engaging the heir of Hieronymus with the first female born to the Peverell line. Unfortunately the only eligible female was already engaged to be married at that point in time - to a Potter. She happened to be four at the time." This information evoked a derisive snort from everyone, except the lawyers. "Either way, our...society is still very much medieval in most aspects concerning life. Patriarchal, archaic and founded on a strict belief of blood-superiority, occasionally intermingled with powerful individuals. Anyone who rebels against the masses, has anything but 'pure' blood or has been born as or turned into anything that is not strictly human, has tough luck," the surprisingly well-spoken teen continued quietly, her accented voice was unexpectedly low pitched, melodious and hypnotic. Tony would have loved to listen to anyone with a voice like that. For hours even.

"Thank you, Ivy. As already stated, our society is very backwards-orientated. There are five loose tiers if you will. The Purebloods, people from long lines of exclusively magical descent, half-bloods, people who have either a non-magical or Muggleborn parent and a magical one and finally Magicals born to non-magical parents. Following that are any Magicals with creature blood, for example werewolves. The Ministry employs the derogatory term 'half-breed', treating these individuals as sub-human. On the lowest tier, magical creatures have been dismissed. Hieronymus Stark was disowned by the age of twelve due to his lack of magical displays. He is the opposite of a Muggleborn - a Squib."

"Someone born to magical parents but without magic?" Pepper guessed.

Andromeda Tonks nodded. "Hieronymus got lucky. If he had been born into my family, they would have killed him. For your information, Ivy is classed as a half-blood, albeit a very powerful one, and heiress to two prestigious, old lines as well as an internationally-renowned celebrity in our...circles."

Tony cocked his head to the side, going along with this scheme. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why they were here after all. "What about you, Mrs. Tonks?"

"I was born a Black, but disowned for marrying a Muggleborn. Most Blacks are notorious pureblood supremacists," the patient woman explained, not even a hint of an inflection to be found in her inherently polite, British voice. "Nonetheless, on with the story. Our...society has been at war recently. Ivy defeated the last Dark Lord twice, this time for good, on May 2nd."

"So you have just ended a war?" Tony asked the teen directly, unable to keep his astonishment hidden. The girl sported dark-auburn hair, emerald eyes with hazel flecks swirled in, huge, battered glasses and could probably manage a convincing Mary Poppins impersonation if they stepped outside.

"Yes. We are obliged to inform you of eight assassination-attempts before May 2nd and three thereafter," Mrs. Tonks coolly told the Americans. "Nonetheless, Ivy persevered. Over the course of the last year, the British Magical government has been controlled by the Dark Lord Voldemort. He is to us what Hitler was to Mundanes in the Forties. The aforementioned wizard decided that to control my client best, she had to marry one of his followers." Here, the Americans turned horrified looks to Ivy who didn't showcase anything but possibly mild annoyance. "Therefore, he signed off on a contract between the Potter and Malfoy Houses, despite the Marriage Law of 1830. It declares the more recent betrothal to be void should prior to the new contract an older one already exist."

Slowly, Tony began to see what they were wanting from him.

"As soon as possible, the Malfoy heir approached my client (during Fred Weasley's funeral, no less) to inform her of this arrangement." Mrs. Tonks seemed quite unimpressed with the man. "Naturally loud protests quickly proclaimed my client to need a husband, cleverly fueled by fear of her turning against them."

The teen snorted again. It was probably the most emotional Tony had seen from her. So far…

"Please, your client won a war against a very evil wizard, probably at great personal risk, to suddenly being turned on?" Pepper asked compassion and anger mixing in her tone.

Mrs. Tonks simply nodded. "Yes. The Marriage Law of 1830 is still valid. Ivy is the last Peverell, as well as Potter alive. She needs to fulfill either contract to retain her magic and/or life." Horrified, the Americans stared at the professional lawyer. "In marriage, my client loses all personal rights. She has to obey her husband, his wishes and ideas. She may not own a personal vault unless given to her by her husband or any of her family's properties, although she inherited them," the cool woman deadpanned. "If her husband abuses her, no one will help. All of her possessions belong to him, as does her body."

"In short, I am to be turned into the perfect Pureblood bride. Posh, brain-dead, utterly dependent, mindlessly popping out heirs until my husband is satisfied. No rights, no protection, nothing," Ivy interrupted, surprisingly enough.

Tony winced sympathetically. This was even worse than anything the 1950's had been. "Why did you come here? I mean, why ask me? I'm sure you have heard some of my reputation."

Ivy's wary eyes fixed on him, lips twisting into a wry smile. "Have you actively sought to belittle, bully and kill me in the last seven years? I would rather die than put up with Malfoy. He is my arch-enemy if you will and one of the nastiest cowards I have ever encountered."

The billionaire knew from the deadened expression in her eyes that she would earnestly kill herself before marrying that Malfoy ass.

"He tried to kill you?" Pepper butted in.

"Yes. Several times, as a matter of fact," the teen confirmed blithely. "However, he will just buy his way out of whatever punishment the court might deign to assign him. His father got away with murder thanks to a flimsy excuse and much gold."

For a moment, silence ensued.

"By law, we are to extensively inform you of Ivy's schooling, upbringing, health, magical abilities, and any ramifications the contract may have," Andromeda continued, after recovering herself. "Which we will. Ivy has proceeded to copy her memories for you in lieu of explaining everything for you. Hopefully you'll agree that is more than sufficient?" Everyone nodded, signaling the Brit that she should get out the Pensive.

* * *

"Onto the remaining topics. Ivy is a very powerful witch with minor Metamorphmagus-abilities. Which means that she can change the length of her hair at will, without using a focus. She is able to teleport, as is custom for all teenagers over seventeen, retained the ability to speak to snakes and is very proficient in Defense against the Dark Arts. Her specialty is the Patronus Charm which protects against several unpleasant creatures."

Ivy pulled out her wand from her hair, where it had been kept in her bun, pointing it away from the people present, to perform the spell. Her custom stag appeared, glowing even in the well-lit office. "This is Prongs, my Patronus. He is a solidified version of hope but also a means to send messages. My father could turn into a stag at will, resembling this one closely."

Tony decided to just accept whatever weirdness she would confront them with next.

"This spell is very hard to master, even for fully-trained adults, so it is quite shocking to know Ivy managed it at thirteen," Mrs. Tonks added, a hint of pride entering her voice. "This concludes her schooling, most of her upbringing and provides you with an indicator of her magical abilities."

Ivy fastened her blank mask on again. Fully, this time, leaving nothing to read her emotions from, not even her expressive eyes.

Mrs. Tonks slid another thick file over to them. "This contains a summary of her last check-up, an extensive list of previous injuries and how they were healed as well as any current treatments my client undergoes at the moment."

Tony's eyebrows almost reached his hairline as his eyes flew over the first few pages. "Pep, you can never again complain when I experiment," he declared, trying to alleviate the tension in the room. Because only now the genius realized how humiliating this whole ordeal was for the rather proud teen opposite from him. And that was before he saw the 'summary' which included an extensive note about Ivy's fertility - or rather her chances at conceiving within the first year of marriage. "Can we speak in private?" Tony asked politely. If Pepper shot him an alarmed look no one commented on it.

However, after erecting a magical barrier or whatever this was called, the British lawyer filed out, leaving the others no choice but to follow.

When they were alone, the genius stared concernedly at his fiancé-to-be. "You don't want to marry me and there are probably a lot of good reasons for that particular reaction. I know you don't know me, but if you'd rather die than marry the other guy, I'm certain he's a whole lot worse than me. I've seen how much your friends and family mean to you so I won't refuse. They love you a lot more than you think," the billionaire began a little awkwardly. "I'm usually not very forthcoming with my own secrets but you practically had to bare your soul to me here, so I suppose it's only fair you get to ask whatever the hell you want to."

His potential wife showed a small amount of surprise before a small, genuine smile stretched on her lips. "Thanks," Ivy replied. "Considering you are ten years older than me, this (her hand motioned toward the office) wasn't exactly the reaction I expected. My relatives hate magic and treat me like a second Dobby. I want you to be honest. How do you feel about... spending time with someone that can paralyze, knock out or even kill just uttering two words? Who can fly and is a constant danger magnet?"

It was the most important question she had wanted to ask him.

Also a test, Tony thought. "I don't mind so long as you don't use magic on me without consent. I won't lock you up, starve, beat, or abuse you otherwise. In any case, I'm not exactly living the quiet life. A lot of people are out for my money, so they'll see you as a prime target once we go public. Can you handle that constant threat?"

Ivy nodded. "It's the same for certain magical individuals. I won't use magic on you unless to heal you or if you ask for it."

"Thank you. As fascinating as the idea of magic is, I'm not too comfortable with it right now," the inventor admitted honestly. "If we get hitched, you are free to go or do whatever the hell you want to. Your possessions are yours to keep and manage. I won't interfere with it unless you want me to. Only one thing: no infidelity. I'm not the prime example for great relationships, but - my parents slept around with so many people I sometimes wonder if they really are my parents. Also I want to get to know you better than this as I'm certain there are fail-safes to ensure the contract?"

Sighing, Ivy nodded, an embarrassed blush creeping over her cheeks. "If the marriage is not consummated it can, and probably will, be contested by Malfoy. Since he's a wizard, the Ministry will probably annul it within days."

Tony painfully swallowed the onslaught of cuss words lying on his tongue. "That is so...! You're not even legally allowed to drink here. I feel very much like some dirty gangster forcefully 'defiling' you."

At that she finally smiled fully. "It's okay to call me Ivy. My full name is Ivy-Rose Jamie Potter, Heiress Apparent to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter as well as the Ancient and Noble House of Black. It means once we fulfill the contract, you are the Lord and Head of two very influential families."

Tony noted that she evaded the topic of their wedding night. Her medical file had mentioned her virginity. "Name's Tony. So...I could basically kick out those Malfoys?" If she hadn't been so exhausted, the devious smirk on her face would have looked positively sexy. "That's a yes then. What about your last year at Hogwarts? Can you repeat it or do you need to do anything to graduate?" The genius asked curiously. Hogwarts - despite its dangers - had been a home away from home for his fiancé.

Ivy smiled warmly, picking up on his concern. "I can take my NEWTS in America or at the British Ministry without returning to Hogwarts. I'm not sure if that's such a good idea considering the slander and hero-worshiping. Besides, the memories of the Battle would still be fresh. I can practice at the house and Hermione is a great tutor. She is already up in arms because of this mess."

"What about the Weasleys?"

"Ron will follow suit. He said Hogwarts isn't the same anymore. Maybe a few more from the D.A. Ginny mentioned they were thinking of renaming it."

"What are your plans for the future?"

"I wanted to become an Auror or a Healer, but those two will be barred to me now - because I don't want to deal with the Ministry or St. Mungo's. So, I was thinking of exploring what the States have to offer or become a Defense Mistress. It's what I do best, after all. Even though I won't be allowed to teach, in Britain at least. When I'm twenty-one, the Potter and Black Wizengamot seats can be taken over by me. I elected Andromeda and George as my proxies for now. Maybe then I can try to do something for equality rights, or at least prove I haven't turned Dark. I've also thought about establishing a foundation for magical children that are being abused for their gift. Andromeda has been teaching me the proper Wizarding etiquette for the fucking endless diners and balls in celebration of the defeat of that nose-less bastard, but I think it would help if they knew what world they are suddenly thrust into. It would also work to remove the remaining prejudices against Muggleborn and -raised children..."

Tony grinned. He thought her rambling was kind of adorable. In a weird, lost kitten sort of way. "So you're going to be busy. I am a workaholic. My parents left me a company which I'm the CEO of. I'll spend a lot of time on business trips or in my lab. Can you live with that?"

Ivy nodded. "I'd like to share a meal a day with you if that's possible. Or at least get a call or something when you're gone."

The genius understood. This was her last chance at a family and she was not going to waste it. "I'm not very well versed in family either so we'll have to play it by ear. But calling or eating together won't be a problem."

Consequently, Ivy smiled again. A little of her exhaustion vanished, leaving the teen's natural beauty room to shine through.

"Do you want children?" Tony asked after a beat of silence.

His fiancé blushed endearingly. "Yes," she whispered softly, very embarrassed by the sincere admission. "Not now or anytime soon. Thank Merlin! We don't have to provide an heir within the next ten years. Just sometime...would be nice."

The billionaire sighed. "I'm - not good with children. I've never been one and I can't understand them," he warned her. "No one I know would nominate me for being a dad."

Ivy gave him a compassionate glance. "Tony, I have killed, manipulated, and indirectly tortured people. I've also been killed, tortured and manipulated, for a very large portion of my life. I don't know anything about mothers except for Mrs. Weasley. Do you honestly think someone would sincerely name me 'mother of the year'?"

Well, put like this... "I build weapons," he cautioned her.

Those words elicited nothing more than a shrug. "Every eleven-year-old in my 'world' carries a deadly weapon. Believe me, I don't care about your job but more about the reasons behind your choices. I expect honesty, respect and a little trust, nothing else. I haven't read whatever the tabloids printed on you, because I don't believe 90% of what they printed."

"Only 90%?"

"Sometimes they get lucky," she shrugged blithely.

Tony grinned. "Then we'll get along just fine."

* * *

So, this is a bit of a consolation prize until I can post the next chapter of Petal. I hope you like to read the new fic. It's already written in its entirety, so no worries about any further delay. Thank all of you for your generous offer of Beta-ing for me, I really appreciate your support. On this note, special thanks to my new Beta Bloodfox64.

Have a great weekend,  
W


	2. A Most Private Ceremony

**The Almost Forgotten Marriage Contract of 1763**

* * *

**Summary: **What would you do when suddenly confronted with a 200+ years old marriage contract by a teen and her lawyer? Run for the hills? Call the nice guys with the white jackets? Certainly not - agree? Well, Tony Stark always was a bit unique.

* * *

**Warnings for this fic:** language, (mentions of) canon-typical violence, allusions to abuse, allusions to suicide, allusions to torture and war, implied scenes of a sexual nature, mentions of non-consensual intercourse (it is a comparison expressed by one of the characters), etc.

* * *

**Beta:** Bloodfox64

* * *

**\- Chapter 2: - **

* * *

After their initial meeting, Tony and Ivy tried to spend some time together for at least once a week. Magic helped to disguise him better than anything else. Pepper thought it was sweet of him to genuinely get to know her a little before the wedding which was set to take place in a month. Hermione, Fleur and Molly Weasley were very helpful with the planning, especially by forcing the official to take an Oath to not reveal the identity of who he was supposed to marry - at least prior to the event. Tony let them run rampant, hoping Ivy had at least a little bit of the wedding she dreamed of as a child.

Potter Manor had been unsealed by Ivy for the wedding. Those little weird creatures called house-elves worked eagerly to clean the mansion for the secret ceremony. Pepper effortlessly lied to Obadiah about a meeting in London and a business trip to Hawaii in order for Tony to keep his marriage hidden from anyone who didn't know of the extenuating circumstances.

On the evening before their wedding, Pepper, Tony and Ivy entered the manor for the first time after the unsealing. An elf popped in - literally - the second they stepped inside the lavish but laid back entrance hall. "Mistress is being home! Hoody is so happy!" the tiny creatures exclaimed.

Pepper raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Tony who shrugged, mouthing 'just roll with it'.

Ivy smiled at the elf. "Thank you, Hoody. Would it be possible to receive a small tour through the manor? I trust you and your companions are well?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Mistress! If you beings follow Hoody?"

They were led from the entrance hall, where a different elf had taken care of their coats and luggage, to a sitting room. "This being the sitting room to welcome guests of low standing," Hoody explained.

They went through another sitting room, a more comfortable one, a few guest rooms, a massive library, a 'play room', a ball room, two dining rooms - one for a small group and one for lots of guests - and several training rooms. Then they visited the winter garden, kitchen, study, private library, gallery, and soon stood in front of the master suite which was where Tony and Ivy would sleep tomorrow night.

Apparently, the manor also boasted herb and vegetable gardens, several flower gardens as well as an extensive greenhouse, a small chicken shed, a fishing pond, and a miniature Quidditch pitch.

Although Tony knew his wife was filthy rich, like himself, it was an entirely different thing to see it. In the gallery, their last stop, hung a portrait of Ivy's parents. Along with all the others, it had been frozen.

"To wakey portraits, Mistress must touch frames," their guide explained helpfully. As soon as Ivy was preoccupied, Pepper asked Hoody quietly where she could get a cup of coffee. Thankfully he understood the hint and led her to a prepared guest room.

Tony felt uncomfortable, but stayed. He knew Ivy enough to guess at her wish to introduce him to her ancestors. Her parents looked young, vibrant, even in their frozen state. If Ivy's nourishment/restorative treatment worked as promised, she would probably look as beautiful as her mother one day. Right now she still appeared to be only fourteen.  
Too young, in other words.

Ivy turned back to the genius, sending him a grateful look over her shoulder.

"Rosie?" Lily Potter asked, sounding very happy and a little uncertain.

Ivy gave a small smile, "Hi Mum, Dad."

"Sweetheart. What...?" James Potter asked, sending Tony a questioning glance.

Ivy sighed, conjuring a comfortable settee for them. "This is my fiancé, Anthony Stark. Or just Tony. You've missed a lot."

Understatement of the century.

Before her husband could say anything, Lily smiled at her daughter, asking, "Why don't you tell us?"

So Ivy did. "... Which left me only this option, or suicide," the auburn-haired witch explained.

James pinned Tony with a fearsome glare. Of course he had known about the ancient marriage contract, it had been an old family joke, but also had been briefed on all of his rights as the Pureblood husband of his future wife. "If anything happens to Rosie, you will never find a peaceful moment in the afterlife," the brunette male threatened darkly.

Tony dipped his head in acknowledgment. "We've discussed our expectations already." Ivy had blushed in embarrassment but smiled nonetheless. Apparently no one had been given the 'hurt her, I'll murder you' speech in regards to her before.

Lily beamed warmly at them. "We'll watch from the winter garden tomorrow. If Lucius Malfoy stirs up trouble again, remind him of the Migalus Curse." The welcoming smile had somehow turned into a predatory smirk. James mirrored that expression.

"The Ferret Curse, Mum? I'm all ears."

Tony feared for his life if Ivy ever got mad at him.

* * *

Dinner that night turned into an awkward affair, especially considering tomorrow's event. Ivy mostly kept to herself, but absentmindedly participated in the conversation nevertheless. Tony excused himself early, suspecting that she wanted to chat with her parents alone. He found himself standing in the huge library they had visited earlier, just looking over the impressive collection of books on all sorts of topics. Pepper caught up with him as Tony read through 'Hogwarts, A History' by Bathelda Bagshot (or something equally hilarious). Only when she pointedly cleared her throat did he notice her presence.

"How are you feeling?" the redhead asked quietly.

"Alright," the genius shrugged, looking up from a fascinating chapter about the Witch Trials and their impact on Hogwarts. "Kind of like an old creeper. Her dad gave me the Speech, but I respect and like Ivy. Honestly, I don't think either of us is really ready for marriage."

Pepper sighed, sitting down next to him. "This is not exactly what I've been expecting either when I started to work for you."

Tony grinned, "No, I didn't think so. But I'm kind of glad you're here."

"What can I say? You're like this annoying little brother I never had. I just hope you two can be happy together."

"That's all we can hope for. The world doesn't need another Howard or Maria Stark."

Someone cleared their throat uncertainly. After looking around wildly, the genius spotted the portrait of James Potter, awkwardly leaning against his great-grandfather who snored loudly. "Did you say Howard Stark?"

Tony's face shut down. "Yes."

"If you go to the family library - not tonight, you can only go inside if you're a Potter by blood or marriage - than you should look for Charlus Potter's journal of the Grindelwald War. If I remember correctly, they got into a fight over something stupid. A captain, but I'm not sure. Aunt Dorea turned him into a toad for two days until their mission was over."

Immediately Tony relaxed. He didn't need to hear how great his father had been another time. "Thank you. I'll do that," the inventor promised.

James waved it off. "It's alright. Besides, you're going to be family. Family helps each other out. And despite my...reservations earlier, I'm glad you chose to accept. Marrying the ferret boy would have broken Rosie completely. Just try not to be an arrogant toe-rag, then you'll get along just fine."

Pepper grinned. "That should be written into your vows."

Tony rolled his eyes at the mild jab. "Virginia, meet my future father-in-law, James Potter. This is my PA slash mother slash sister Virginia Potts, but I usually call her Pepper."

James Potter waved cheerfully from the picture frame. "Pleasure. I just came by to tell you that the hidden stash of Firewhiskey is usually under the cabinet by the history collection. Be careful with that stuff. I don't know if your bodies can take it. And ask for a Sobering Solution to be brought to your room first thing in the morning. Otherwise you'll be too drunk to stand straight."

Tony grinned gratefully at the man before doing just that. Pepper huffed, looking on with obvious disapproval.

"When I married Lily, my best mates and I got smashed at their apartment. Without that solution, we wanted to die," James confided into him.

"Can all portraits move?"

"Inside of a building, yes. If they have another portrait somewhere else, they can go there too," his future father-in-law explained, cheerfully toasting him with a painted Scotch from his (still snoring) great-grandfather's desk.

"Awesome. So what did you get up to at school? Ivy mentioned something about pranks?"

And off he went.

* * *

Tony was very grateful for Sobering Solutions the next morning. Otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to move from the comfortable four-poster. "Can I come in, Mr. Stark?" a male voice asked, sounding very awkward.

Tony sat up, pulling on a shirt before opening the door. A lanky, tall redhead around Ivy's age stood in front him. Ron Weasley, his brain supplied helpfully. "Call me Tony, please. You're Ron Weasley, right?"

"Just Ron is fine. The whole clan will show up today, either way. I brought your robes up."

Tony sighed, accepting the dress-like clothes. "Gimme a moment."

The ginger grinned. "'S alright. I'll be waiting outside if you need help." The reluctant groom nodded before turning around and getting ready.

After shrugging on the surprisingly comfortable robes, Tony stared at his mirror image for a moment. This was serious. No divorce, no way out. Was he ready? Definitely not. Was he going to do it anyway? Definitely.

After coming out of his bedroom, Ron studied the genius critically. "You'll be fine," the ginger declared finally.

Tony nodded again, trying to swallow the tendrils of nerves. "Thank you."

"She's a great person. Ivy deserves some happiness. I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess, mate. But we're there for you if you need us."

Then they left to go downstairs. Hoody had prepared a small something to wash down the disgusting mixture daring to call itself potion with, so Tony wasn't particularly hungry. Ron seemed to have been dubbed his guide, introducing his siblings and a few very good friends of Ivy's.

"Mr. Stark," Andromeda greeted him before the ginger could say anything.

"Mrs. Tonks," Tony replied politely.

"Meet my grandson Teddy Lupin. He's Ivy's godson," the severe woman explained, adjusting her hold on the baby. The baby whose hair _changed colors like nobody's business_.

"Ted is a Metamorphmagus," Hermione Granger said patiently as she walked over. "It's a genetic gift which allows one to change one's appearance at will."

Filing that piece of information away for later, Tony greeted Ivy's other best friend.

"It's time for the guests to take their seats," Ron muttered, sighing. "Do you want me to show you your seat, Andromeda?"

"Thank you, I would like that very much."

The rest of the assembly piled out into the garden as well, leaving only Hermione behind. After a while, Ron returned with Pepper who was Tony's best woman.

"I'm going to walk Ivy down the aisle. Mione is her Maid of honor. Just ignore the Ministry idiot. If you must, 'accidentally' step on his foot or something," the ginger advised.

Tony nodded, nerves beginning to creep up on him. Pepper squeezed his arm gently, before they took their place.

Someone had put up an airy white tent close to the pond, framing the beautiful view over the forest and garden. Chairs had been arranged in a semi-circle around a small podium. Tony spotted a teary-eyed redhead sitting next to Andromeda. She had to be the mother of the Weasley brood. (Of all the people present, about half sported red hair.)

All in all, the audience amounted to around fifteen people. Hermione, the Weasleys, two blondes, one of which wore a very yellow gown, Andromeda, Teddy, a brunette guy - Neville if he remembered correctly - and an aged woman in tartan robes. Ivy's Head of House at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, the genius realized.

_Gives the expression 'private ceremony' a whole new meaning_, Tony thought.

From out of nowhere, music began to play. Hermione entered their sight first, followed by a serious Ron who led a stunning Ivy towards the podium. Her wedding gown had been made out of white lace, fitting her body closely. An emerald-colored band accentuated her taille, matching the gowns both bridesmaids wore. The dress was strapless, artistically cut and even featured a small train.

For the first time in their acquaintance, Ivy appeared to be the age she actually was and looked freaking beautiful. In a few years, she would be drop dead gorgeous, the genius was startled to realize. He smiled tentatively at his bride who returned the gesture.

Thankfully no veil obscured her expressive eyes. However, her auburn locks tumbled gracefully down her back, only a few strands were braided, to keep them out of her face.

Ron allowed Tony to help Ivy up the podium, sitting down next to his one-eared brother. The sour-looking official began to talk monotonously (which a piercing glare from Hermione quickly rectified) about matrimony. Finally the toad asked, "So will you, Anthony Stark, swear to take Heiress Potter as your wife, bound by magic and blessed by Merlin?"

"Yes, I will."

"Will you, Heiress Potter, swear to take Mr. Stark as your husband, bound by magic and blessed by Merlin?"

"Yes, I will."

The two headstrong women exchanged a glance, before offering their wedding rings to the ceremony master.

"Blessed be your union in good times and bad, in good health and bad. May your path always be smooth and straight. May your endeavors always prove in your favor. May you provide many heirs. (Ivy blushed crimson at this.) May you never doubt each other. Blessed be."

The whole audience murmured the same words, sending goosebumps all over Tony's skin. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that the rings glowed subtly in the sunlight. Then the official handed Tony the small, delicate platinum band. It was decorated by three diamonds, one of which was a clear fuchsia, two small Celtic knots, and the inventor had asked to engrave 'ad astra per aspera'* into the metal. It was tasteful, very expensive, but not mainstream. Hermione had enchanted them for Tony, as well as Bill Weasley. Between them, they would be safe from almost everything - except killing hits.

Tony very gently put the ring on Ivy's finger. Then the official handed his bride the platinum band meant for him. Ivy had decided to engrave 'audentes fortuna iuvat'** into the platinum, which was otherwise mostly undecorated except for the same Celtic knots. As far as wedding bands went, theirs were very nice.

After finishing his sermon, the official forced them to kiss.

Fortune favored the bold? He would show her bold. Tony gently cupped her face, kissing his new wife softly, but with enough heat to promise her wordlessly that he would try to be a good husband. To the genius' satisfaction, his bride kissed back, blushing mildly under the gazes of everyone watching.

It wasn't perfect, or actually showing their (nonexistent) love, but it was a nice kiss nonetheless.

Afterward, the newlyweds followed the crowd into the small dining room. It comfortably held twenty people, so enough space for everyone. The house-elves had prepared a delicious meal, consisting of traditional wedding soup, their own freshly caught fish, roast beef, as well as a selection of different desserts so everyone found a favorite.

Ron, Hermione and Pepper held a speech, leaving only the bride and groom for last since neither of them could offer living parents.

The ginger began, "Just a few quick words before we start, I know you're all ravenous. We all know this is not perfect or exactly how either the bride or groom imagined spending this summer. However, Tony seems to be a nice guy and saved us having to go to one more funeral. Thanks, mate. Ivy is like another little sister to me that can annoy the hell out of you, but you'd lie down your life for her anyway," here Ron's easy grin turned solemn again. A few appreciative snickers from the other tables ended too. "I wish for both of you to be happy together, live and maybe even fall in love sometime. To Tony and Ivy!"

Everyone toasted to the newlyweds.

Pepper rose to her stiletto-clad feet next, "To be perfectly honest, I had not anticipated to ever see the day Tony left bachelorhood. Ivy, he's obnoxious, annoying, contrary and arrogant 90% of the time. Tony forgets anniversaries, birthdays and sometimes national holidays." The audience smiled, especially the elder generation. Unbeknownst to Tony, he very much resembled James Potter, not only in looks but also behavior. "But the other ten percent somehow always make up for it. Even if you'll receive a lot of bribes, Tony's worth your time. Please take good care of my little brother."

Again, the audience clapped.

Hermione cleared her throat as well, "A lot of people think they know who Ivy Potter, now Stark, is. They see the Gryffindor Golden Girl, the Chosen One, but never just Ivy. Once you have her loyalty, she walks through fire for you, battles trolls, dragons, Dark Lords, and even decks annoying pricks for you. Ivy is an incredibly good person who unfortunately had to live through very bad situations, even before this war truly began. She's my best friend, my sister. It's time for her to enjoy peace, to be herself and, if we're lucky, develop a self-preservation instinct. (The audience laughed and Tony thought, '_Must be an inside joke._') I hope you two find happiness, love and peace in each other. From what I gather, you both deserve to finally have someone to call family, more than most."

Their guests toasted to them again.

At last, Tony stood himself. "Thank you all for attending today. It's nice to meet you all in person, even though almost all of you threatened various parts of my body should I step one toe out of line. This is definitely not an ideal situation, but we will try to make the best of it. I hope you enjoyed your time spent here, and, of course, the delicious food."

Polite clapping ensued.

"I agree with Tony, so thanks for attending today despite your busy schedules. Thanks for having my back and sticking to me throughout all the crap over the years," Ivy added with a sincere smile.

* * *

Later that night, or early the next morning, Tony surveyed his sleeping wife. Several scars riddled her body, but they somehow enhanced her looks, rather than diminishing them. Once they had gotten over the awkwardness of it all, Ivy proved to be very responsive. After a little encouragement, she even tried a few things on her own. Nevertheless, Tony felt as if he had raped her. Dirty. Despite them being married, even both agreeing to this, it had not felt right to 'consummate their union'. The genius was painfully aware that she only consented because she had no other acceptable choice. So he resolutely told himself that they would only sleep with each other again after actually feeling comfortable about it. And not a moment before.

* * *

**Latin translations:**

* 'to the stars through difficulties'

** 'fortune favors the bold'

* * *

Thank you for your generous reviews, favs/follows and all kind recommendations via your community! I am absolutely blown away by the response the first chapter managed to evoke in you! To answer a few general concerns: this fic has only four planned chapters, I don't actually have a fixed updating schedule, and I am still working on stuff for uni on the side, but I will try to appease your curiosity to the best of my ability!  
Happy Reading,  
W


	3. A Most Surprising Revelation

**The Almost Forgotten Marriage Contract of 1763 - part 3**

* * *

**Blanket Disclaimer:** Neither the Harry Potter Universe nor the Marvel Universe belong to me. Everything belongs to their legal owners. I just play around a bit with possibilities. (:

* * *

**Summary:** What would you do when suddenly confronted with a 200+ years old marriage contract by a teen and her lawyer? Run for the hills? Call the nice guys with the white jackets? Certainly not - agree? Well, Tony Stark always was a bit unique.

* * *

**Warnings for this fic:** language, (mentions of) canon-typical violence, allusions to abuse, allusions to suicide, allusions to torture and war, implied scenes of a sexual nature, mentions of non-consensual intercourse (it is a comparison expressed by one of the characters), etc.

* * *

**Beta: **Bloodfox64

* * *

[parts of the dialogue are taken from the movie in some manner]

* * *

**\- Chapter 3 -**

* * *

(Time Skip, six years from the wedding)

* * *

When Tony woke in a freaking cave, chest feeling as if it would explode any second now, the genius knew that whatever the hell happened, he had to make it home. Andromeda's very useful lessons had extended to business over the years, so Tony had begun to learn some basic Arabic together with Ivy. (She had some property in Morocco, as well as holdings in the magical part of Saudi Arabia.) He had been exceedingly bored at the time. Besides, he could spend some time with his wife, which clinched the deal for him. So win-win, right?

Luckily, the inventor hadn't let on that he could actually understand his captors somewhat. They tended to talk more freely around him because he supposedly could not guess what they were planning. What Ivy's bleak, depressing past had taught him? Knowledge is power. Tony Stark was a rich bastard with a curious streak a mile wide. Additionally to his (astonishingly) so far still undiscovered affection for a certain woman in his life, there was nothing he appreciated more than figuring out puzzles of all kinds.

"You still haven't told me where you're from," the genius remarked calmly one day, during a surprisingly convivial game of backgammon. Yinsen, his cell mate, looked up from the board, studying Tony intently for a long moment, as if measuring the sincerity of his rather polite question.

"Gulmira. It's a small town, not too far from here," the other man finally replied quite nonchalantly.

"Got a family?" Tony asked. Yinsen smiled that wistful little smile Tony always hated to see on Ivy's face whenever she talked about loved ones she had lost during the useless 'Blood Wars'. Right then the inventor knew that Yinsen had no living family left.

"Yes. I will see them again when I leave here," the scientist answered with surprising calmness. Tony accepted the reply without a comment, keeping his thoughts to himself. He would not accept death so easily, but stayed his tongue. After all, what did he truly know of this man? Other than that Yinsen was a good surgeon and very intelligent scientist? Nothing. Why should he trust someone simply because they were sharing a cell? "What about you, Stark?" Unbidden, a small smile stretched on the inventor's face. He knew the other man would either kill himself or get himself killed before he could tell anyone. "Ah, a girlfriend perhaps?" Yinsen prodded, masking his surprise well. Not well enough to escape Tony's notice though.

"Something like that. She hates the press so we keep it on the down low." Clearly his cell mate had not expected that reply.

"How long have you been together?"

"For six years. I'm probably missing the anniversary right now."

Their wedding anniversary was the only one he actually cared to remember. JARVIS was actually programmed to remind him in time for Tony to buy his wife something special, even if it was just a new dress. His AI also made sure he never had any urgent business waiting to be conducted, stopped him from spending more than two hours in his lab at one time, and redirected any mail, calls and visitors without alerting his creator. Ivy had truly grown into a stunning woman over the years, as her rigorous potions treatment had repaired what damage it could, smoothing out her scruffiness. These days, she kept her messy mane long and Tony loved the feel of the silky, cool hair against his skin when they made love. After starting her Defense mastery with a scarred Canadian warlock, her eyesight was corrected, in turn, this allowed the full effect of her beautiful eyes to come to light, unimpeded by glasses or contacts (which she tried once and resolutely decreed to never use again).

Then Ivy discovered rock music, skinny jeans and leather jackets for herself. Tony loved that she still hated driving his cars, but enjoyed riding vintage motorcycles, which apparently reminded her of her first broom. The genius was the only one who knew about her tattoos. A miniature of a detailed Hungarian Horntail a former classmate drew for Ivy, placed on her right shoulder; a charm bracelet with animal symbols for those closest to her, for example an otter and terrier, on her left ankle; and a Celtic knot symbolizing love, life, happiness on her left wrist. That one was usually covered by a wristband when they were out in public, lest her family would start hounding her for getting tattoos. Neither Rhodey nor Obadiah knew they were actually married (consequently, they had no clue as to the length of their relationship), but that they were happily together for quite some time now. Ivy and his best male friend got along well, especially when she was accepted into the Special Forces as a liaison between the American (magical) government and the military. It was terrifying how accurately that otherwise so gentle, warm woman could shoot.

Unfortunately, then their cozy little backgammon game was interrupted by their captors.

* * *

(Time Skip, after Tony's escape)

* * *

Next to a prim Pepper stood his glorious wife wearing ripped, black skinny jeans, one of his old AC/DC shirts, used black combat boots and a red leather jacket. Both of his girls had been crying, judging by the red rims around their eyes. However, Tony didn't expect the light slap against his less-injured shoulder, despite having been privy to a few shows of his wife's impressive temper.

"Don't you ever worry us like that again!" Ivy whispered into his chest. Instead of promising things he knew he couldn't keep, the genius just kissed her gently.

Later, after grabbing some greasy, American dinner courtesy of the closest drive-thru, the reunited couple returned home, to Malibu. Not soon after, the two were cuddling on their lavish bed in the master bedroom, watching the flames in the fireplace, and basking in the other's soothing presence. Tony could actually feel a strangely comforting sort of warmth return to his body, which he had never noticed before, yet always associated with his wife.

"I could actually feel our bond stutter and break for a moment," Ivy admitted quietly, kissing his naked chest as if to reassure herself that he was in fact right there, spooning behind her.

Tony tightened his hold on her, offering what silent comfort he could. "They operated on my heart after I got hit by shrapnel from a missile." His wife sighed, probably expertly spotting his reluctance to talk about it.

Mercifully, she changed the topic of their conversation before a fight broke out. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I want to change the company from weapons manufacturing to providing arc reactor-powered green energy. What weapons I'll design are strictly for your use, and mine."

"The Board will not like that," Ivy predicted astutely, frowning slightly as she considered his words. Soon there was no hint of disapproval to be found on her face.

"Mm. It wouldn't be the first time," Tony shrugged nonchalantly, not caring about the pompous, stuffy old farts his father had installed as the so-called board.

"I love you. Whatever you plan to do now, don't get yourself killed. Please," his beautiful Ivy requested softly, blushing slightly.

He pulled her on top of his body. "I love you too, Ivy," the genius replied bluntly, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry for missing our anniversary."

Laughing huskily, his wife proceeded to kiss him silly. "You've got a good excuse this year. Just don't let it become a habit," she teased warmly, amusement twinkling in her unique eyes. It was good to be home.

* * *

(Time Skip, after Obadiah's confession in the living room of the Malibu mansion)

* * *

A loud crack alerted Tony to Ivy's uncharacteristically early return from work. She must have felt the bond stutter again, thank God. Now he might actually get to kick Obadiah in the nuts for all the shit he put him through.

"Tony! Where are you?" His wife's distressed voice never sounded so wonderful. In all the years they had been married, it was obvious she was worried about him, his well-being and what she may find in their home.

"Sir is in his lab, Miss Ivy. He needs help," JARVIS announced dutifully. Thank the Lord for that AI. Tony knew why he had chosen Jarvis as the template for the programming.

Ten seconds later, Ivy inserted the old, clumsily built arc reactor into the gaping cavity in the inventor's chest.

Rhodey rushed in right after. Someone must have called him, alerting him that there might be something wrong with Tony. "What the hell happened here?"

"Where is Pepper?" Tony countered anxiously. He had sent her back into the snake pit. If anything had happened... It would be his fault. Inconspicuously, Ivy fed the genius a small vial of a Strengthening Solution, speeding up his recovery quite a bit.

"At the compound, about to arrest Obadiah, along with five agents," Rhodey informed them, confused and worried. Both Starks exchanged a dark look.

"Not gonna be enough," the genius muttered grimly. He knew Obadiah, knew his penchant for what he perceived to be strength and manliness, following his maxim 'bigger is better'. A few moments later, Tony flew off in his suit, leaving Rhodey to keep the nosy, irritating military staff off his back. Ivy packed a few medical necessities, before rushing off in her fastest bike. (Her fifth anniversary present, restored, and fixed personally by Tony.)

* * *

(Time Skip, press conference, Tony just left the ante-chamber)

* * *

"He's not going to go along. With the cards, I mean, is he?" Pepper sighed resignedly, head turned to Ivy. Said woman just shook her head, involuntarily grinning. Her husband never was one to follow rules particularly well. "Thought so."

Agent Coulson studied the younger woman contemplatively. She had never once appeared by Tony's side in public, yet the bond between them was almost palpable. SHIELD didn't know when they got together, or how, or where, but it must have been going on for years behind the scenes. Impressive, the spy handler thought. Fury would not be pleased to hear about this oversight. Not pleased at all. She had the built of a runner, lithe but strong, a dangerous air around her that reminded Coulson of an off-duty Natasha, only without the residual coldness or occasional malice. Miss Potter's upright, relaxed posture spoke of military training of some kind, although officially she had never joined Britain's or America's forces. He had checked their database via a contact in the IT-department. Intriguing. Coulson knew Stark would refuse to go by the cards in the end, but at least he'd tried. That man was twice as headstrong as his father had ever managed to be, according to what he knew of him.

"...I am Iron Man..."

* * *

That night, the two Starks celebrated their continued survival by lounging on the sun terrace of the Malibu mansion, overlooking the waves and snacking on finger food. Ivy had found some outdoor garden torches, lighting up the darkness without compromising their uninhibited view of the stars.

Tony gently stroke her arm, reclining against the back of the expensive wooden furniture. "Are you mad that I told them the truth?"

Ivy thought about it for a moment, "…No. If you had lied, maybe. It's your choice."

"But it affects your life as well."

"Yes, it might. I prefer the truth over the lie though. It might be a bit harder to sneak around now, but you decided on the right thing rather than the easy one. So I'm proud of you. Just don't let it get to your head."

Soon, they were interrupted by Rhodey and Pepper, bringing a peace-offering of a six-pack of cool beer and a large order of cheese balls (to bribe Ivy with).

"To the truth," his Wicked Witch toasted, before trying her beer. As expected she didn't liked it, scrunching her nose up a little, and set it aside in favor of the offered greasy fast food. Pepper grinned at Tony over his wife's head.

"How can you not like this delicious, cold, refreshing beer?" Rhodey teased her.

Ivy popped one of the still warm treats into her mouth, winking playfully at her husband. "How can you not like Firewhiskey?"

"That stuff fries your brain," the airman returned, sounding slightly indignant.

"So? Not my problem you're a lightweight," Ivy shot back, prompting laughter from them all. She was the smallest and lightest of them all.

"What's happening now?" Rhodey asked.

"Right now? I'm gonna enjoy the view, drink some beer and relax before the shit hits the fan," Tony replied, holding his wife tightly against his chest on their shared seat.

"I'm going to work only as a consultant, on a mission basis," Ivy added quietly. "There are too many things going on."

The genius kissed her lovingly, knowing she wanted to spend more time around him. Maybe get started on the baby-making-business... Rhodey stared at the two of them, 'incredulity' pretty much stamped across his forehead.

"Okay, what's really going on between the two of you?" Rhodey asked as Pepper readied her phone for the ultimate blackmail picture.

Ivy hid her giggles in Tony's AC/DC shirt and inconspicuously, she lifted the Disillusionment Charm. Their wedding bands glinted warmly in the torches' orange flames. Rhodey's face was fantastic. His jaw had dropped, leaving his mouth wide open, eyes slightly bugged out, face paling. "When?"

"June 1st," Pepper replied calmly, pocketing her phone again.

"Last year? Why haven't you said anything?"

Tony sent his wife a questioning look. "Go for it," she smiled, staring longingly at Canus Major, or more specifically the star Sirius.

"June 1st, 1998," the genius corrected tentatively. "Remember that urgent call from my lawyer when we were having lunch? Turns out one of my ancestors didn't fulfill his marriage contract and apparently those things are inheritable."

Here Ivy took over. "My boarding school is for very special people. If we don't fulfill a previously agreed upon contract, we lose our… Gift and sometimes our lives too. My lawyer arranged the meeting with the help of Hermione, because had Tony declined, I would have been stuck with Draco Malfoy for life."

"If you had actually shown up at the wedding," her husband muttered darkly. Over the years, Tony had gotten revenge on the Dursleys for her. Nothing outrageous, just ruining Vernon's reputation due to anonymously tipping off the accountants that he embezzled company money.

Rhodey's eyebrows twitched. "What...?"

Pepper sighed. "If you would have the choice between either being forcefully bound to a murderer and bully, losing all of your personal rights, or suicide which would you choose?"

"…So basically you married before that ass got his hands on Ivy?"

"Pretty much. It kind of developed into love somewhere on the way," Ivy confirmed with a shrug.

Rhodey stared at the couple, eyes shooting from one to the other, until he finally just shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me, man?"

"First off, would you have believed me? I mean, even I had problems processing everything. Secondly, Ivy was seventeen, going on eighteen. We had one month to get to know each other, get hitched, and organize all of our shit."

Ivy handed him her beer, considering that the genius's own bottle had been emptied. "It's okay."

"No, it still isn't."

"We've gone over this so many times..."

"Wait a second. What about a prenup?" Rhodey interrupted.

However Ivy only sighed. "According to the contract all of my possessions now belong to Tony. He wrote them back over to me, but ultimately he has the last say what I can or can't do. If I can work, what jobs, where, when, and how long. I can't even file for divorce," she explained patiently. For a moment, the soldier simply absorbed those words. "Look, I'm happy it turned out this way."

"What would have happened if you married that douche-bag?"

Tony gritted his teeth. "Malfoy would have turned Ivy into his very own brood mare. He tried to annul our marriage not even a day after the wedding."

"But- Why? Why would someone do that?"

Pepper sighed. "Greed? Power-hunger?"

Ivy smiled up at the sky. "I'm a Lady twice over. My bank account is worth something between three or four billion pounds and I own several valuable, old properties all around the world. Additionally to that I have political sway, influence where it counts and am the constant pain in his bony ass ever since we were eleven. Malfoy would have enjoyed humiliating me. Tell me, aren't those enough reasons?" Absentmindedly, Tony ran his hands through her long locks.

"But you do love each other now, right?" Rhodey questioned, needing to reassure himself. Both beamed at him, thus letting him know their answer without words. It was a nice, idyllic night.


	4. A Most Satisfying Setdown

**The Almost Forgotten Marriage Contract of 1763 - part 4:**

* * *

**Blanket Disclaimer:** Neither the Harry Potter Universe nor the Marvel Universe belong to me. Everything belongs to their legal owners. I just play around a bit with possibilities. (:

* * *

**Summary:** What would you do when suddenly confronted with a 200+ years old marriage contract by a teen and her lawyer? Run for the hills? Call the nice guys with the white jackets? Certainly not - agree? Well, Tony Stark always was a bit unique.

* * *

**Warnings for this fic:** language, (mentions of) canon-typical violence, allusions to abuse, allusions to suicide, allusions to torture and war, implied scenes of a sexual nature, mentions of non-consensual intercourse (it is a comparison expressed by one of the characters), etc.

* * *

**Beta:** Bloodfox64

* * *

**\- Chapter 4 –**

* * *

(Time Skip, two years later and/or after Iron Man 1)

* * *

Tony had just finished taking the Stark Tower off the grid, while Pepper controlled her end of the transaction over the screens. At their moment of triumph, Ivy was still in Britain, no doubt being showered in baby stuff and congratulations by her friends and family. Earlier that day, Hermione had taken her best friend along for a surprise baby shower, back with the girls from school. Was it weird that Tony missed her already?

Unfortunately, Agent Coulson soon disturbed their celebratory toast, bringing along super-bad news. "Where is Miss Potter?"

"Currently somewhere in Britain. I don't know when she'll be back. Her friends threw her a surprise party," Tony explained absentmindedly, clever eyes flying over the classified information spread out before him. He did not want SHIELD to know anything about the pregnancy for as long as possible. His baby would not be manipulated in some position within the department, thank you very much.

"That's unfortunate. Fury wanted her on board for this," Coulson commented lightly, obviously not really believing the billionaire's words.

Pepper sighed resignedly, rolling her eyes in an uncharacteristic display of unprofessional behavior. "It's true. Besides, I doubt she would have accompanied Tony either way, regardless of what Director Fury wants help with."

This response seemed to catch Agent's interest, even more than anything else that they might have said. "Why?"

"Because she's on health-related leave from work?" The genius shot back in a grumpy fashion. He was hardly going to tell SHIELD that his wife of eight years was eight months pregnant with their first child. A girl, according to JARVIS. But don't tell Ivy or she would kill him.

Later, on the way to the 'topsecret' SHIELD headquarters, Tony tried several times to reach Ivy, but always got referred to her mailbox within one beep, indicating she had yet to turn her phone back on. Silently hoping she would somehow listen to it before returning to Stark Tower, Tony left his wife multiple messages, worriedly telling her to stay somewhere safe, to sleep at Potter Manor. Of course, his life could never be that easy.

* * *

(Later, during the scene when Director Fury yells at Steve and Tony)

* * *

Fury was interrupted by Tony's phone ringing. It was a specialized alert, only to be activated in the direst circumstances: when Ivy was in reasonably grave danger.

"Sir, Mrs. Stark has returned home," JARVIS trusty voice reported dutifully.

Tony's heart dropped several stories below his stomach, his face blanching at the thought of someone hurting her because she was back in the country. Loki was not above using Thor's, his own (adopted) brother's friend, so what horrible things would he do to Ivy? She would not be able to defend herself as well as usual, thanks to the pregnancy.

"Fuck," Tony cursed audibly, earning himself a remonstrating glare from the Capsicle and a raised eyebrow from Fury. "Tell her immediately to get straight back to Hermione's."

However, the bad news seemingly could not leave it at that. JARVIS replied, "I'm afraid that is not possible, Sir. Someone disabled my hardware at the Tower."

Swearing up a blue streak, which forced the blush on Capsicle's cheeks to darken several shades, approaching crimson when he finished, Tony jumped out of his chair, about to storm out of the large room. "I know where Loki is!"

The magic words to get passed Fury. "Where?!"

"Stark Tower! It satisfies his damned diva heart," the billionaire yelled shortly over his shoulder, already preparing his suit for a swift departure. If Reindeer Games even thought about using his wife as a hostage... Then he took off, leaving utter mayhem behind.

Loki stood near the windows of the lavish penthouse when Tony arrived. Thankfully Ivy was out of sight. Tony prayed she would stay wherever the hell she was. Probably still sleeping. Exchanging banter mindlessly, the genius slipped on the markers for his other suit, hoping to god and Merlin that he'd lived to see his daughter.

* * *

(After Hulk smashes Loki and Tony takes on the nuke)

* * *

JARVIS rang Ivy's cell number and the home one simultaneously. After the first ring, the cell was answered. Tony was so relieved, he forgot that his comm. line was still open to the rest of the Avengers.

"What's going on? Why did you lock me in the bedroom?" Ivy questioned worriedly, a hint of anger edging her voice.

"I'm sorry," the genius choked out. Immediately, he held all of his wife's attention. "They fired a fucking nuke at the city and I'm gonna try to plant it on the invading alien army. You'll find a Norse God in the living room."

She understood immediately. "It's alright. Easy." A short wet sob. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ives. Keep up with the flower tradition, okay?"

"Promise." Then the line went dead. He nuked the Chitauri and knew his suit wouldn't make it back to earth. Not in one piece.

* * *

(Later, after the Hulk roared Tony back to life)

* * *

The general opinion on his not being dead seemed to amount to various degrees of relief. Tony closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the knowledge that yes, he would probably get to hold his daughter after all. Capsicle generously helped him up from his position on the cold, dusty concrete.

"Who were you talking to?" Barton asked, obviously trying to distract them all from the destruction around them.

"You'll see. She'll be furious and probably blasting her way through the door."

As it turned out, Tony was proven right. They found a very intimidating, petite woman sticking her primary wand into Loki's face, nearly drawing blood, forcing his eyes to cross.

"It's alright, honey. We've got this," the genius muttered reassuringly, trying to calm her down. All this excitement and upset could not be good for the baby.

"What is my official last name?" Ivy bit out tersely, obviously falling back into old (war) habits.

"Stark." That's when she began to cry hopelessly, much to everyone else's utter confusion.

"The line went dead so I thought..."

"Shh, it's alright. Still alive. See?" Evidently this reassured her enough to continue glaring dangerously at Loki. If he hadn't almost died because of that bastard, Tony would have laughed uproariously. Okay, maybe he was more afraid of his very pregnant wife than Reindeer Games. She could be MEAN when she was sufficiently riled up. "Honey, we gotta bring him back to Fury," the genius ventured to say cautiously when no one else dared to open their mouths.

"Alright. I'm going to come along too. If he's putting so much as a hair out of place, the consequences won't be pretty," Ivy threatened, glaring hard at everyone present.

"If you're certain," Capsicle muttered, unsure of what else to. So Ivy turned around, displaying her bump for the first time. Loki walked in front of her, limping slightly.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you," Tony hissed before Barton could protest.

Fury only sighed resignedly when he spotted the addition to their group. The very pregnant, furious addition. "Miss, what the hell?"

Tony winced. This would not be pretty. But then again, he would get off lightly, while watching the free show of one Cyclops receiving a legendary tongue-lashing from his fierce wife... His cringe turned into a grim smirk. Ivy adopted a pose remarkably similar to a cobra which is about to strike. Fatally. Realization dawned on Fury too, but it was too late.

"You! Why the hell was a bloody alien war staged on top of our home without my knowledge? You could have sent one of your minions to at least tell me. Stumbling over a beaten Norse God in our living room, after thinking my husband died, just takes the cake! Always knowing everything! Always on the moral high ground," Ivy snorted derisively. "Where the bloody hell were you? Your ethics? What if Tony hadn't distracted Loki? I was home all of today! JARVIS was disabled, but you know the Minister. You know Hermione's number. Any of those could have sent a message or someone over immediately! So Tony could have died, our baby could have died, and me too. Now, Director, where is your bloody moral high ground?"

Wedding ring: $24,000. Wedding ceremony: $3,000. The look on Fury's face: priceless.

Swirling around much too gracefully for a highly pregnant woman, Ivy flicked her hair in the Director's face. Behind the Starks, a team of dazed Avengers followed.

"Holy shit!" Barton finally breathed out. "No wonder you're immune to Natasha's death glares."

Ivy pinned the archer with a piercing glare of her own. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tony jumped to introduce everyone. "That's Legolas, the Black Widow, Dr. Bruce Banner, Thor and Capsicle."

"…Pleasure," Ivy drawled, still stabbing Barton via her eyes.

"Guys, meet my wife Ivy. She used to dabble in Special Forces until recently."

"Congratulations on the baby?" Rogers, bless his heart, replied.

"Thank you," the sole witch beamed. It still terrified Tony whenever her moods switched like that.

"So when did you get hitched?" Barton wondered.

"Eight years ago," the genius admitted, smirking when he spotted their hilarious disbelief.

Ivy boxed him slightly. "Don't mess with their minds. Do you want to eat out?"

"Yes. The Shawarma joint."

"Alright. But I need to send Hermione a text real quick. Or she's going to kill us both."

"Nah, you're pregnant. She's going to kill me for stressing you out."

"Whatever. I know where you keep your will anyway."

Tony chuckled, slinging an arm around her hip, gently rubbing the baby bump while Ivy called her sister. Bruce seemed amused by their antics while the rest couldn't quite process what happened in front of their eyes yet.

"Man of Iron, congratulations on winning the affections of such a lovely lady! The sign of Sol etched on her forehead speaks greatly for her character," Thor boomed loudly.

Tony grinned. "Oh, technically she proposed." Without watching, Ivy slapped the back of his neck. Natasha appeared to be impressed. "More technically, it was an arranged marriage," the inventor amended. This seemed to shock everyone else into silence again.

"I thought arranged marriages were prohibited?" Steve muttered.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Long story. Honey, we're almost there."

Ivy devoured a very large portion of cheese balls with a side of ranch dressing, pickles, and root beer. Normally she despised most of that stuff, but apparently his daughter loved it.

"So, what kind of Special Forces do you work in?" Steve finally asked.

"Classified." She replied shortly.

"Why did you decide to do that job?" Natasha surprisingly asked.

"I never woke up one morning, thinking, goodness I want to blow up stuff. It's just what I'm best at. It's fun too. Well, sometimes," his wife amended. Her reply implied a lot more than what you would normally expert from her, if you knew Ivy's past. Tony squeezed her leg gently under the table.

"Are you British?" Capsicle finally wondered, obviously out of topics for conversation.

However, to their collective surprise, she scowled. "Yeah, I was born in Britain alright. Just don't live there anymore." Thankfully Bruce turned the topic back to the baby, distracting them all from today's horrors

* * *

That night they all slept in the surviving guest quarters of Stark Tower. Ivy woke at three am, fixing herself a cup of water while she tried hard not to cry. Tony found her there, clutching at the glass as if her life depended on it. Instead of saying something, he pulled her as close as possible with that baby bump.

"I love you. I really do. But if I have to write a speech for your funeral anytime soon, you'll regret it."

He chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry. There was no other option available at the time." In response, Ivy only snuggled deeper into his embrace, trying to convey her need for getting into his personal space. "Let's get you back to bed, hon. I'll be right beside you."

"Mm. 'Kay." Ivy yawned, falling asleep in his embrace.

Three hours later, they were back in the kitchen, wearing bathrobes over their sleeping attire.

"Do you want to eat breakfast and then try to sleep for a little bit again?" Tony asked her, worry for once unmasked. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Hawkeye was lounging above them in the vent. For only a few seconds, a look of pure agony crossed Ivy's face. Her hands rubbed her bump and lower back soothingly. "Braxton-Hick or the real deal?"

Ivy bit her lip until the pain wore off. "Real deal, I think. This doesn't even feel remotely like those cramps."

"JARVIS? Initiate Code Banshee. Call Pepper and cancel any immediate plans for the week. Then call Hermione and ask her to spread the word."

"Yes, Sir. What about the Avengers?"

"Tell them they can do whatever they want."

"As you wish, sir. Healer Adams is on her way."

"Awesome. My water just broke," Ivy panted out.

Tony swiftly brought her back to their temporary bedroom, helping his wife into an old nightgown before trying to make her comfortable. Butterfingers brought ice cubes and fresh towels. Ivy waddled through the room, leaning on Tony, because she couldn't lie down at the moment.

"Sir, Healer Adams has arrived. I will direct her to your location."

"Thanks, J."

Indeed, the magical doc found them quickly, shooing Tony off due 'to using too much magic', but mostly because the pureblood wasn't used to having a male in the birthing room. To Tony's astonishment, the whole team sat, more or less awake, in the kitchen, seemingly waiting for him.

"Isn't your wife having your kid?" Barton commented perplexed. "I thought you'd stick by her side."

The genius shrugged. "I was going to, but got kicked out of the room by the midwife." At that Natasha snorted.

"So... You ready to be a dad?" Rogers asked.

Tony stared at him incredulously. "No, god no. I'm the last person anyone should have the misfortune to get as a dad. I'm irresponsible and a jerk 90% of the time. Haven't the foggiest what to do with a kid."

Unexpectedly, he received a head slap similar to the one Ivy gave him yesterday. "You're going to be a good dad, mate," Ron argued. "Besides Ivy is going to kill you if your kid is missing anything."

Tony's eyes crinkled in their corners. "Thanks, dude."

"You're welcome, man. So let me guess, this is your team from yesterday? Nice of them to stay with you for this. I was a mess with Rosie."

"Sure. Ron, meet superheroes. Team, meet my brother-in-law."

"Mate, gonna warn you now. The whole clan is flocking to New York. Except Fleur and Bill, they drew babysitting duty."

Tony blanched. "All of them?"

"Yup. Seriously what did you expect? You're family."

Apparently Tony's continued speechlessness was cause for alarm. "How many people would that be?" Rogers questioned tentatively, feeling somewhat protective of this team.

Ron scrunched his nose up. "Around fifteen or twenty. Depends if they get off work today."

Tony proceeded to bash his head against the kitchen table before pacing, sitting down, and nervously walking around again. Ron just watched bemusedly, but worried about Ivy too. Bruce brewed more coffee for the waiting group.

* * *

A beaming Hermione bounced into the room, dragging Tony off. Small cries could be heard from inside their temporary bedroom. "Go on."

The genius cautiously opened the door, hesitating lightly, but then the desire to see his wife won over. Ivy was sitting up against the headboard, holding a tiny bundle in her arms which was nursing. Thankfully no blood or gore was in sight, Healer Adams apparently had taken care of any injuries sustained during the labor. Tony seated himself next to his wife, looking at their daughter for the first time. She was still a bit red and wrinkly, but from underneath her hat dark hair peaked out. Her tiny fingers were curled into small fists and someone had dressed her in a white onesie, striped green and pink tights and a matching hat. The onesie was mostly covered by a pink shirt and if he said so himself, his daughter was perfection.

"I was thinking about naming her Violet," Ivy admitted, staring lovingly at the infant.

Tony swallowed hard. "Violet Ivy Stark. Sounds very beautiful."

They tore their eyes off the newly named baby before grinning goofily at each other. Healer Adams filled in the birth certificate, assuring them that everything would be taken care of with the nonmagical government. When little Violet was sated, burped, she fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"Go, show her off. I'm taking a bath and then I'll sleep."

Very carefully Tony took his sleeping newborn daughter from Ivy. His wife instructed him on how to hold her before pressing a kiss to Violet's cheek. The genius gently kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tony knew she needed some space so he left.

Everyone had congregated in the kitchen, waiting for more news. Though Molly had shared gender, weight and height, both astonishingly healthy, with anyone present already, they still wanted to see the baby in person. When they spotted the billionaire with the tiny bundle in his arms the room quieted. Tony chuckled lowly when his daughter waved a fist in her sleep, uncaring that she drooled slightly on his favorite shirt. In his eyes, no one could have produced a more perfect baby.

"She's sleeping right now, but her name is Violet, Violet Ivy Stark," the new father announced quietly, eyes barely leaving his baby girl. Hermione beamed, as did several other females present.

"Oh, you did name her after a flower," Molly gushed happily.

Spotting the questioning looks on the Avengers' faces, George explained, "It's a tradition in Ivy's family to name the daughters after flowers. Ivy-Rose Daisy Stark is the daughter of Lily Potter and niece to Petunia Dursley. Ron and Hermione named their daughter Rose in honor of Ivy and because she is her godmother." Both assassins filed that information away for later. Bruce simply raised his eyebrows.

"What meaning bears the name Violet Ivy?" Thor questioned as quietly as possible.

"In contemporary flower language, violets signify modesty, love, faith, and watchfulness," JARVIS informed everyone present. "Ivy symbolizes affection, fidelity, wedded love and friendship."

Thor beamed at no one in particular. "A name well chosen for a beautiful babe."

Tony grinned at the God of Thunder, sitting down next to him as the congregation slowly disappeared; most of them were taking a look at the damage upstairs. "Thanks, Rock of Ages."

Soon, Violet woke up, blinked up at her daddy with big blue eyes and gurgled happily. The look of awed wonder on Tony's face would leave an impression on all of them.

"Why does she have blue eyes?" Barton asked finally.

"All babies do right after birth. I hope she'll inherit Ivy's eyes." Tony replied.

Violet's tiny fingers firmly wrapped around Tony's, waving them around like a pro. "She's gonna be a daddy's girl through and through," Andromeda muttered, smiling at the small infant. Teddy stood next to his grandmother unsure how to proceed. "C'mon, Teddy bear."

"Violet is wrinkly," the small boy complained.

Tony shrugged. "That will clear after a while. But I want you to promise me something. When you're at Hogwarts, you and your cousins need to make sure no boys touch her. I don't want her to get cooties."

This finally had them all laughing, albeit mindful of the curious infant.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and fav-ed this little fanfic. I am still stunned by the response to Marriage Contract. It means much to me to observe your enthusiasm for my late night drivel(s). If you enjoyed this story, I think you might also like my other HP/Avengers Crossovers 'Developments', 'Petal' or 'The End Is Just The Beginning...'. Additionally to your lovely support, I just found out I passed two of my hardest uni-exams, one of which even with an A/1!, so please excuse me for now. I have a date with some delicious chocolate and a bottle of sparkling coke tonight!  
All the best, W


End file.
